


Attacked

by JustAlly



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen, Mario Andre Felix Ous Alex and Emre are mentioned, idk what this is, julian centric, the violence isn't bad but it is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:18:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAlly/pseuds/JustAlly
Summary: Late night walks are fun.... until they aren't.





	Attacked

Going out late at night was always going to be a bad idea. Julian had spent a matter of hours debating whether or not to find a supermarket, it was virtually impossible to sleep, with the temperatures being ridiculously hot for this time of a year. Half an hour later and he'd made his mind up, after becoming impatient with himself.

The twenty one year old looked over at his roommate, Christian had fallen asleep less than twenty minutes after they go into bed, the eighteen year old was still getting used to travelling all the time and was exhausted from messing around with Felix and the others earlier. Julian shot a fond look toward the young teenager, before slipping out his bed, pulling on a top (he was already in a pair of shorts), before silently rummaging around the room to find some pen and paper, before, scribbling a note down for the younger boy, if he woke up and found him gone.

  
Julian grabbed his phone, headphones and wallet as he silently exited the room, making sure that the teenager remained asleep before seeking a way out of the hotel. If the manager knew he was sneaking out this late at night, he'd more than likely have his arse kicked, but, he was becoming too restless in the hotel and needed some fresh air.

He let a sigh of relief out as he made it out of the hotel without being caught, fiddling to get his phone out of his pocket and searching up where the nearest supermarket was, slowing his pace when he realised it wasn't too far away. Thankfully, it was a 24/7 supermarket, he grabbed two energy drinks from the chilled section, as well as a pack of low calorie crisps, before making his way to the tills.

After paying for his food, he crossed the road and sat down at the small park, drinking his energy drink slowly, taking in the sights around him, the lights glittering around him, he soon got lost in his thoughts about the world, it wasn't until he felt a buzzing in his pocket, that he realised some time had passed.

Julian shoved his hand in his pocket, digging out his phone, before taking the call, not looking who was calling him. "Hello?" He murmured softly, half daydreaming again. "Julian, do you want to tell me why I have a franticly worried Christian here, because you weren't in your room?" Roman (Bürki) whispered calmly.

"I left a note saying I was going out for air?" he questioned. "Jule, I checked your room, there wasn't a note." Julian frowned at the response he received and started patting down his pockets, groaning when he realised the note had been squished in his pocket this whole time.

After quickly explaining to his two teammates, he began making his way back to the hotel, but found himself being dragged backwards a few blocks away from the hotel they were staying at. Julian screamed but it was mostly muffled by the hand that was over his mouth.

"Shut up." The man that dragged him backwards whispered harshly, rummaging in the twenty one year olds pockets as he closed his praying that he would make it out of this somewhat okay. "Where is it?" The other man hissed, forcing the younger male to open his eyes suddenly. "Where's what?" He gasped out.

The older man chuckled harshly, throwing his fist into the boys stomach. "Don't play stupid with me, boy, I know you're one of those footballers who earns millions." Julian bit his lip to stop himself crying out, as tears started flooding his eyes. "I only have what's in my wallet." He choked out, clutching his side with one hand.

"Pathetic." The other man scoffed, punching the footballers side again before shoving him back against the wall, his head colliding with the wall, then punching him three times in the face, making the twenty one year old cry out harshly, before shoving him to the ground and kicking him in the ribs multiple times. The footballer began blacking out slightly, his vision fading in and out as the other man ran off with his wallet.

 

* * *

 

Back at the hotel and the two players that were sat up waiting for the midfielder to come back were beginning to panic a bit, Roman had made the youngest of the three go lay down on his bed, to try and get some sleep while they waited, but, the American found himself restless and soon started pacing up and down the room, biting his nail anxiously.

After fifteen minutes of Christian pacing, the older man grabbed the teenager round the waist and manhandled him to sit down on the edge of the bed instead. Christian sighed biting his nails instead. Five minutes later, Roman stood up again, startling the teenager, who stood up a few seconds later.

"Puli, I need you to go put a top and grab some shoes and then go get Marc and Auba from the end of the floor and tell them to get dressed and meet us downstairs in 10 minutes, okay?" The older male said calmly, ushering the younger boy to the door. Roman quickly started getting changed as the second youngest member of their whole team jogged down the hallway. Roman grabbed his phone out of his pocket, dialling Julian's number again, quickly getting changed while sticking his phone on loudspeaker.

"C'mon Jules, answer the phone." The goalkeeper mumbled to himself, biting his lip as he locked his door and jogged to the lifts, pressing the button. Roman groaned when it went to voicemail and hung up, before dialling again.

By the time he got downstairs; Christian, Auba and Marc were all stood waiting for him. Auba's forehead was creased in a frown and Marc's arm was tightly wrapped around Christian's shoulder, pulling the teen into his side as a sign of comfort for them both.

He jogged up to his teammates, walking towards the door, to which the other players followed him hastily. "Jules said he had ended up at a park and was on his way back, so we need to search for where the nearest park is, okay?" The four of them split up, knowing it would be best if they could cover more ground.

Roman kept his phone next to his ear as he ran down the streets with Auba by his side, he had left Christian with Marc, knowing the slightly younger male would be able to calm the teenager down more than he would. Auba kept looking down the side streets, hoping to find either the park or spot the twenty one year old on his way.

"Look! Roman, look!" The oldest shook the goalkeeper pointing to the park which was down the next street. The two of them shared a glance before running full pelt towards the park entrance.

"JULIAN." Roman started to yell, looking left from right, hoping and praying he would soon find his little brother.

"JULIAN." The older male began shouting as well. The two began searching through the park, when Auba's phone began blearing out, to which he scrambled to answer it.

"Have you found him?" He questioned as soon as the call connected. The twenty eight year old was met with distant soft sobs, which the other voice hushed softly, before replying. "We found him.... You need to get to the hospital..." Marc's voice wobbled softly as he mentioned the hospital. "We're just leaving now, the paramedics are letting us go with them since we found him."

  
Auba repeated what the defender had said to Roman, before quickly asking what hospital and hanging up the phone, dialling for a taxi instead. Luckily, the twenty eight year old has grabbed his wallet before they left. Within minutes, the taxi pulled up and Auba had to drag the stunned goalkeeper towards the car. Roman's senses slowly came back to him in time for when the taxi driver asked where they were going. He barked out the name of the hospital before sinking into the seats of the car.

"He'll be okay." Auba whispered. Roman's voice shook as he inhaled. "How can you be sure?" He whispered back, his voice cracking as the tears brimmed in his eyes. "Because he's Julian." The twenty eight year old said firmly. "When has Jules ever let anything defeat him? He'll be okay."

Roman blinked back the tears, sinking into the older males side, who instantly wrapped an arm around him. The drive to the hospital seem to take forever and by the time they got there, Auba just threw the money at the driver, telling him to keep the change before the two of them rushed into the hospital. It didn't take them long to locate Christian and Marc, the eighteen year old had managed to exhaust himself and was fast asleep on the older males shoulder, with the other male not far behind him.

Roman went to question Marc loudly before realising the youngest boy was fast asleep and quietened his tone down instead. "Any news?" He whispered softly, running a hand through the eighteen year olds hair gently. Marc shook his head. "The last I heard, they were concerned about his head and his ribs, but that's before we even got here." Roman sighed heavily, sitting down in the chair next to Christian. Auba went around to sit next to Marc, the three of them inwardly curling towards their youngest.

 

* * *

About half an hour later, they were finally broken out of their silence. "Family and friends of Julian Weigl?" The nurse called out, causing Roman to stand up, waking Christian up. "I'm one of his emergancy contacts." Roman mentioned making his way over to where the nurse was.

The three other members of the team followed him, the youngest of the four hiding a yawn behind his hand. The nurse quickly explained. "Mr Weigl has a moderate concussion, which is what caused him to be unconcious when you found him, we think he hit his head against the wall, although we can't be too sure till he wakes up. He also have bruising across his face and bruising to his ribs."

Marc inhaled sharply. "He'll be okay right?" Christian bit his lip, waiting for the nurse to continue. "We're just waiting for him to wake up to know the full extent of the trauma to his head, but, we are confident he should make a full recovery." The four of them each let out a huge sigh of relief. "Can we go see him please?" Roman questioned nervously, needing to see Julian to know that he was okay.

The nurse smiled gently, understanding the urge to go see a loved one and nodded. "Just follow me. The doctor's just finished and we're waiting for him to wake up." She stopped outside. "I'll just warn you, Mr Weigl's face is bruised and it may come as a shock to you." The four of them nodded in thanks as she opened the door.

Christian's eyes went wide when he took in the state his roommate was in, scrambling to the older males side. Roman walked round the other side of the bed, stroking the younger boys prone hand softly. Auba walked around to sit next to Roman, with Marc walking around to where Christian was.

* * *

 

Julian's eyes flickered open a few hours later, groaning softly at the pounding in his head, forcing his swollen eyes to open. The bright light shone in his eyes, causing him to shut his eyes again. Julian opened his eyes once again, his eyes becoming prone to the light. He looked to the side slightly, wincing as his face ached, noticing that Christian and Marc were passed out curled up together, with Roman and Auba leaning on each other.

"Hi Jules." A voice near him whispered, making the twenty one year old tear his eyes away from his friends. "Marco?" Julian whispered. "What happened?" Marco sighed softly, sitting down in the one remaining chair. "You were attacked apparently on your way back to the hotel, Christian and Marc found you in an alleyway and called an ambulance because you were unconcious."

"Oh" He muttered out. "That's why everything hurts then." Marco nodded softly, a sad smile coming to his face. "You have a moderate concussion, meaning the hospital will be keeping you in for a few more day and your ribs are bruised, as well as your face." Julian groaned quietly. Marco hid a smile, watching as the younger male began to fall back asleep. "Go to sleep kid, we'll all be here when you wake up."  
And with that, Julian let his eyes flicker close and soon found himself asleep.

* * *

Three days later found the twenty one year old, finally getting ready to leave, his teammates had been visiting him in small groups over the past few days, bringing things that would make the midfielder smile while stuck in hospital.

It was standard procedure just to make sure that there wasn't any lasting affects of his concussion. Once, they had done the final tests, they let him get changed into some spare clothes, which one of his teammates had brought the day before.

Christian, Marc, Auba and Roman were all waiting for him outside the room to take him back to the hotel so they could go home. The four of them looked exhausted, they'd stayed with him until he woke up for the second time, then stayed with him when they rang the rest of their team to explain what had happened.

They'd finally been forced away by Nuri and Marco, who had put their foot down when they hadn't eaten in twenty hours. Andre and Mario took their place instead, telling them that they would give them updates only if they went ate, showered and had a good nights sleep.

Christian ended up spending the night with Felix, Ous, Alex and Emre who all made sure that the eighteen year old ate and slept. Marco and Auba stayed together, curled up as they slept peacefully. Marc and Roman stayed together, both of them exhausted from the previous days events.

Julian smiled softly when his four teammates came into view. They looked better than they had the day before and this time, they just looked relieved that the twenty one year old was getting out of the hospital.

Marc was the first one to come up to him, pulling him into a loose hug, being mindful of the younger boys ribs. "Don't scare me like that ever again." He whispered kissing the midfielders hairline. "I'll end up with grey hairs."

Julian chuckled softly, promising not too. Marc moved out of the way so Auba could take his place. "No going out on your own." He lectured. "If you want to go out when we're at a hotel, you need to tell someone or take someone with you, okay?" Julian nodded, apologising for worrying him, to which the older male smiled softly. "You're one of the young ones, I'll always worry."

Julian grinned cheekily. "Does that mean I can call you old man?" Auba scoffed, ruffling the younger boys hair gently, before moving away.

Christian bit his lip cautiously. Julian closed the gap between the two of them, pulling the smaller male towards him. "Sorry for scaring you, Christian." He whispered. The eighteen year old looked up at him. "No more late night walks okay? I never want to have to find you unconscious on the floor ever again, I thought you were dead."

"I'm sorry, Puli. I promise I won't go on my own anymore, okay?" Julian reassured the teenager, kissing his forehead. Christian nodded, hugging the older male delicately before moving off to where the others were.

"I'm not going to nag at you like the others. All I will say is, stop trying to give me gray hairs before Marco. You're my best friend, Jules. I was terrified I was going to find you dead. Just, please never do that again."

Julian nodded softly. "I love you, idiot." He said playfully, as the two of them began walking to the lifts. Julian would be avoiding the stars for as long as possible with his bruised ribs.

"I love you too, kid."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idek what this is lmao
> 
> I've had an internships and been too busy to write fully, so enjoy this instead


End file.
